The One That I Want
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: This is a Christmas oneshot featuring SeamusHermione it's AU to HBP. It takes place 7th year. Please rr. also features DracoHarry and BlaiseGinny


A/N Ok this is my Seamus/Hermione Christmas fic. I hope you like it!

Warning I don't own Harry Potter…and blah, blah, blah!

The One That I Want

Hermione kept staring at him from across the gryffindor common room. Most people had stayed over for the holidays for the Yule Ball, that was to take place since the one in fourth year was such a success, him included. He had changed over the years. He was now a man at the age of eighteen. She couldn't help but admire him and everything about him.

It was only three days until the ball and Hermione didn't have a date. She only wanted to go with the one she admired most. Unfortunately he already had a date. He was going Parvati Patil. Harry told her that it wasn't that he liked Parvati or anything it was just that she asked first.

Thankfully Harry didn't have a date either so he said he would escort Hermione to the dance. Ron was taking his long time girlfriend Hannah Abbott. Even Neville had a date, he was going with Luna Lovegood. Dean was going with Lavender Brown and so that leaves Seamus with Parvati. That's right, Seamus was the one Hermione admired.

I mean what self respecting Gryffindor girl didn't appreciate Seamus Finnegan? Seamus was quite the looker. All the Gryffindor seventh year boys were attractive but Seamus was really attractive. Seamus had grown tall, maybe not as tall as Ron, but he was tall. He had auburn colored hair that he wore shaggy. His eyes were of the prettiest hazel color Hermione had ever seen. His face was lightly dusted in ginger freckles and his lips were practically scrumptious looking in Hermione's mind. He also had an eyebrow ring in his left brow. All in all Hermione thought he was the most attractive man she had ever seen with the exception of the muggle, Orlando Bloom.

Anyway, back to the story. Like I said Hermione was being escorted to the dance by Harry. The weeks leading up to the dance passed quickly. Hermione was trying so hard to ignore her feelings for Seamus. She figured he didn't think of her that way anyway. I mean she thought of herself as a plain, boring, bookworm, and most of all a stickler for the rules. She didn't seem to notice that she had done a lot of growing up.

Hermione didn't nag anymore. She still had a bit of that old bossy air about her but she was much more relaxed now especially since the war was over. Her hair was still a bit on the bushy side but it was tamer. Her face was clear and classically beautiful. She was kind of short but it just made her figure all the more cute. Hermione didn't look anorexic like some people she knew, like Pansy Parkinson, but she had a curvy build and it suited her nicely. She may not have known it but she had her fair share of admirers at Hogwarts.

The night of the ball Hermione was nervous. She was always nervous when she dressed up. This time she wore a dress in crimson. The dress was long and it was off the shoulders. It fit her perfectly. Her hair had been tamed into a beautiful up-do thanks to Ginny and her make-up was blissfully simple. All in all Hermione was a knock out.

Harry waited for Hermione in the Gryffindor common room just like all the other Gryffindor blokes. All the men looked quite good in their muggle tuxes with ties and cummerbunds that matched their dates' dresses. Lavender ascended the stairs first followed by Parvati, Ginny, and the Hermione. When Hermione walked down the stairs all the guys' mouths dropped open in astonishment.

Ron nudged Harry and said, "Too bad you're into to Draco Malfoy she is quite the looker."

Harry gave Ron a quick glare to Ron before turning back to Hermione and smiling at her. Hermione didn't seem to notice that Seamus was still staring at her. Hermione just took Harry's arm and let him lead her out of the portrait hole. Harry couldn't help but continue smiling at Hermione. He had heard something quite interesting while he and the other boys got dressed. Of course he knew all would be revealed in due time.

Once they made it to the dance the scouted a table with all of their Gryffindor friends. They got some drinks and sat down. Harry couldn't seem to stop staring at Draco Malfoy. Hermione could help but smile at her friend. She knew Harry and Malfoy had a thing for each other but both were too stubborn to go for it. Hermione also knew how Harry hated to dance, while she herself adored dancing. She just knew she'd been in for a long night. Just as Hermione was about to resign herself to boredom she was approached by Malfoy.

"Granger, would you like to dance?" Draco asked Hermione cordially and offering her a hand.

"Why not Malfoy!" Hermione said accepting Draco's hand.

As Hermione walked away with Draco she turned to smirk at Harry, looking oddly like her new found dance partner. Draco gracefully pulled Hermione towards him and they began a nice lively waltz. Hermione couldn't believe what a great dancer Draco was. But she couldn't let herself get distracted when she had a best friend who was in dire need of some Malfoy lovin'.

"Malfoy, I need to ask you something and I want you to answer me seriously." Hermione said while looking Draco in the eyes.

"Well then by all means Hermione, ask away." Draco said actually intrigued.

"Well, we've been friends for two years now. And I couldn't help but notice your feelings for a certain boy-who-lived. Now for the question, what are you going to do about it?" Hermione asked while smirking at Draco's shocked face.

"Well, um, now that you mention it I do sort of like him." Draco said slowly.

Hermione snorted before answering, "Bloody hell Draco, you are in love with him. Admit it and I won't hit you with a tickling charm."

"Ok fine! I love the bloody sod!" Draco said forcefully while trying not blush, which he failed miserably.

"Good now we can proceed to the next bit. I know he is absolutely nutters for you. But he won't make the first move. Obviously he'll be the girl in your relationship." Hermione said trying to come up with a plan.

"Well after we finish dancing I can ask him to dance…or to just go snog in a broom closet." Draco said while grinning mischievously.

"EWW! Not a visual I needed Draco. I mean honestly two of my guy best friends going at it is not something I want to think of." Hermione exclaimed through a grimace.

"Hey I don't say anything about you and Finnegan." Draco pointed out.

"There is no me and Finnegan." Hermione pointed out flatly.

"Oh you have to be the only person who doesn't notice his feelings for you. I mean the man is practically crazy for you. Not to mention he is drooling over you right as we speak. Look over there." Draco said while pointing out where Seamus was dancing with Parvati.

Hermione turned to look just in time to see Seamus look embarrassed and turn away.

"He can't like me. He didn't ask me to the dance and he never seems to act odd around me." Hermione said trying to not get her hopes up.

"Oh just listen to me for once Granger. He is insane with like for you. Just wait, he'll make his move." Draco said as the song they were dancing to finally came to an end.

"Oh fine. Thanks for the dance Draco. Take good care of Harry. I'd hate to hex you into oblivion if you hurt Harry." Hermione said while grinning in a most sadistic manner.

"Yeah thanks for the dance Hermione. I'll take care of him don't worry." Draco said while waggling his perfectly manicured eyebrows.

Hermione let out a yelp of disgust and began laughing. Hermione made her way to the table that held the drinks and poured her a glass of pumpkin juice. Hermione saw Draco approach Harry and ask him to dance. Harry bashfully accepted and the couple began dancing. Hermione watched them dance feeling quite happy for her two very good friends. Then she saw them kiss and knew it was time to stop watching.

Hermione made her way back to the table and sat looking quite glum. Hermione was happy that Harry and Draco were finally together but she couldn't help but despair over Seamus. She knew it was stupid of her to obsess like was but she couldn't help it. She kept thinking 'damn hormones!'. Hermione definitely had it bad and everyone around her knew it.

Seamus on the other hand was trying very hard not to stare at Hermione, or at least not get caught staring by his date. Every time Parvati caught Seamus ogling Hermione she would swat him on the back of his head. It's safe to say he had a really bad headache. Seamus didn't really like dancing with Parvati. Parvati held him in a vice like grip and kept talking about stupid fashion tips and gossip. Seamus knew he should have just gotten up the nerve to ask Hermione to the dance especially once he saw Harry making out with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione kept glancing at the area Seamus occupied while dancing with Parvati. Hermione had her fair share of guys approaching her for a dance but she refused all of them. She only wanted to dance with one guy and he didn't want her.

Soon the last song of the dance came on it. It was some romantic song Hermione had never heard before. She knew she had to dance so she accepted Blaise Zabini's offer of a dance. Blaise led Hermione out to the floor. Soon the pair began swaying gently to the music.

"So Granger, I can see that you are having a horrible time." Blaise said conversationally.

"Well, if you must know Blaise I really wanted to be here with someone in particular." Hermione responded to her good friend.

"I know, you've had the hots for Finnegan for at least two years." Blaise said smirking at Hermione.

"Oh do shut up Blaise. If I seem to recall you have had a crush on a certain Gryffindor yourself!" Hermione retaliated.

"Hey, that may be true but she came here with me didn't she?" Blaise said while smiling about his small victory.

"Oh fine you have me there. You're lucky Ginny was dating anyone." Hermione said in a pout.

"Oh yes she is. She is dating me!" Blaise said excitedly.

"Oh great another couple." Hermione mumbled.

"Oh cheer up things will work out. I mean if Harry and Draco have finally gotten together you can surely get Finnegan." Blaise countered.

Before Hermione could say another word Blaise felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Zabini, may I cut in?" Seamus asked.

"Sure, if that is ok with Granger here." Blaise agreed looking at Hermione.

"Sure, I mean yeah ok." Hermione answered.

Blaise made his way back to Ginny. Everyone of Hermione and Seamus' friends were watching with Cheshire cat grins. Mean while Seamus gracefully pulled Hermione towards him. Seamus wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their bodies were pressed as close together as they could be.

"So have you had a good time tonight?" Seamus asked out of nervousness.

"Um, no, not really. At least not until now." Hermione answered blushing and burying her head into his chest.

"You know what, me too." Seamus said smiling down at the brunette in his arms.

"I'm glad." Hermione mumbled while looking into his beautiful hazel eyes.

Seamus instinctively moved his head in towards Hermione's. The two shared a sweet kiss that made fireworks go off in their heads. They didn't even seem to hear the applause from their friends. The couple just continued to kiss as if their lives depended on it. Once they broke apart Seamus rested his forehead against Hermione's.

"That was amazing." Seamus whispered reverently.

"I quite agree." Hermione whispered back.

"I've liked you a very long time Hermione." Seamus said blushing.

"I've liked you a very long time too." Hermione answered.

"I know, I knew when you kissed me like you meant it." Seamus explained.

"Of course I kissed you like I meant it, I've been wanting that kiss for a long time now." Hermione said laughing lightly.

"So does this mean you'll be my girl?" Seamus asked.

"Always. Besides, I've been your girl all along!" Hermione answered before kissing her boyfriend thoroughly.

FIN

A/N Ok I know it wasn't very Christmassy. But I liked it none the less. This wasn't intended to be as long as it is but it just poured out. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and Happy Holidays!

Sincerely,

Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen


End file.
